


bliss

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Choking, Daddy Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Spanking, They’re Very Much in Love, but only like once - Freeform, degradation kink, felix is chan’s pretty little whore !!!, kinda ???, lapslock, thigh riding, this is purely self indulgent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nothing compares to chan’s fingers snaked around his neck, pressing until his mind ascends into absolute bliss.





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitjisung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/gifts).



   he loves this feeling, adores it, craves it.

   he loves the lightheadedness, he adores the feeling of chan’s hands wrapped around his throat, craves the pressure and release.

felix doesn’t need anything else to get him off, and while he does enjoy being slapped and scratched like a painslut, nothing compares to the blissful feeling of being choked; as morbid as it sounds. 

It started off as playful teasing, him annoying chan just to get on his nerves. next thing he knew, chan had his fingers snaked around felix’s neck, pressing until the younger shut his mouth. or at least until his jaw dropped as he let out silent moans. 

_“you like that?”_

felix doesn’t answer, too caught up in his oxygen-deprived bliss. chan brings a hand down onto the younger’s thigh, causing it to blossom an angry red colour. felix whimpers and jolts in response.

_“answer me, whore.”_

felix nods his head quickly, feeling one of chan’s hands leave his throat to rub his hip lovingly, the conflicting sensations driving his mind into a frenzy. 

_“can’t hear you, babydoll.”_

_“y-yes, daddy.”_

felix’s voice is strained, nearly unable to speak. he’s so weak, and he fucking loves it. he wants to be thrown around, manhandled, used for chan’s pleasure. yet at the same time, he wants to be cradled and kissed and talked to like he’s delicate and fragile. he thanks the lord almighty that chan is a soft dominant.

_“you’re so pretty, angel, such a good boy for daddy.”_

felix whimpers and slowly begins to grind against chan’s thigh, unable to stop himself.

_“it’s okay, baby, faster.”_

he complies, riding chan’s thigh as fast as he can, the elder’s hand around his throat, the other helping guide his hips.

_“aw, look at you, riding my thigh like a dumb bitch in heat.”_

felix’s hands tighten into fists where they rest on chan’s shoulders, his shirt wrinkling in felix’s grip. 

_“you seem to really like that, love, when i treat you like a stupid whore. you’re such a disgusting, horny little bitch, aren’t you? does daddy have to teach you a lesson?”_

felix nods vigorously, knowing he’s in for a long night, not that he’s complaining.


End file.
